One week happiness
by XKasumiX
Summary: "Happiness was the only thing I wished. Having it snached away from in such a cruel way..." he looked down avoiding his gaze. Tears begun to well up, making the situation worse for him until he saw her. Her who he thought would be gone forever.


_**One week happiness**_

_**Party and the beginning**_

_Chapter 1_

_Author: xKasumix_

_Fanfictionstory 3_

* * *

"Goodbye" said the brunette to her husband." Be save!"

Her husband waved at her from his car and smiled. The brunette too smiled warmly. She watched the car turning around the corner and went in. She did, like everyday, her housework. This took like everyday the whole morning. The brunette was now a soup for her husband, who will come home soon. She went to the living room and on the couch. Then she took a photo that was nearby and smiled warmly and happy at it - this photo was from her and Ruka´s wedding. It´s been now 2 years since then. And they´re still happy with no fights.

Mikan heard the car in the garden and went to the door to welcome Ruka (A/N : Isn't she a perfect wife xD ?) .

"How was your day Mikan?" he asked and kissed her.

"Same as always...Ruka I have good news" she answered happy.

"What is it?"

"Ahhh ...let´s eat first ! I´m hungry and I bet you´re too.!"

They sat together at the table and begun to eat.

Ruka looked at Mikan and could only smile. He love her so much , that he didn´t know how the world could be moving without her. Without her , his world would be empty. Mikan noticed his smile and looked up.

"Is something?" she asked.

"No , nothing" he said. Suddenly he remembered tehir first meeting. Mikan was clumsy all over. They were at a cafe . First she fell and the coffee that she held flew up and then down straight on her head. When she stood up again, with the help from Ruka, she slipped on the coffee , fell again and pulled Ruka and some table with her.

Ruka begun to laugh loud out.

Mikan got curious and checked if she had something on her face.

"What´s so funny?" she asked and slowly she begun to laugh too.

They both laughed until the telephone rung. Mikan stood up and went to the telephone.

"Hello??...Oh Hotaru what´s up. Yeah...sure. When?

Today?Ok...yes I tell him... love you bye bye!!"

"What did Hotaru want??" he asked.

"Oh she made a meeting today at nine!! Everyone is coming too! Ohh and then we can see Natsume and Kasumi, Koko, Anna, Nonoko, Tsubasa, Misaki and-"

"Yeah I understood we can see everyone again " Laughed Ruka.

Later at the evening they drove to Hotaru. It seems like they were the last ones , because a amount of people welcomed them. Ruka fought his way threw the people to Natsume. They greeted each other like brothers. Mikan greeted everyone and at last Kasumi

* * *

_**(A/N: You will know her if you had read "They search for me" ... XD Sorry I didn´t know which person could be good for Natsume. I mean the character and since nobody from GA has this I took her. She´s a lot like him ! Don´t worry I will introduce her soon)**_

* * *

"How are you Kasumi?" Mikan asked her.

"Really good. I have good news! Natsume health is getting better everyday and... .. and..."

"This is great I´m so happy for him!!And what...?"

She could see Kasumi blushing . Kasumi only looked at the floor.

"DONT TELL ME-" but Kasumi held her hand on Mikans mouth.

"Schhh! Will you keep your voice down?! You´re the first person who knows about this !"

"What the first person? And what about Natsume??"

"I-I will tell him when I´m ready."

"OH Kasumi I´m so happy for two of you!"

"Thank you!"she showed a small smile"

"OI The two Pigs over there stop bubbling over there and come here" said the raven haired lad.

Mikan was about to say something, when Kasumi whispered something to her. Both laughed loud and looked at Natsume.

"What´s so funny?" Koko asked with his usually smile.

"Oh...nothing..." The two girls looked at Natsume and had glint in their eyes.

Ruka and Natsume sweet-dropped.

"Natsume I think those both has something up to you."he whispered.

"I think so ...with Kasumi you can´t joke around! It could be your last one. You can trust me with that!"answered Natsume.

The evening was great everyone talked everything they had done or want to do.

Mikan was in a conversation with Kasumi . Kasumi suddenly went white and said only "Toilette" with that she quickly went to the bathroom.

Mikan looked around. It seems nobody has noticed it. She went after Kasumi. She closed the bathroom door and looked it. She held her hair when she throw up . After ten minuets. Kasumi sank back. Her hands where shaking.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"But you still look a lot pale."  
"It´s normal!"

She washed her mouth and went with Mikan back to the others. They looked for Hotaru who was , for the bad for Kasumi, talking with Natsume. Kasumi jostle Mikan to get Hotaru.

"Ähm... Hotaru...can you please over there I have something to ask you."

"Ask here" she said coldly.

"No...ähm...it´s Private..." before Hotaru could answer Natsume walked away.

"Ok...then.. It´s about Kasumi she uhm...doesn´t feel well. Have you something for her."

Hoatru blinked twice."Why dont you ask Hyuga he is her husband."

"We can´t ask him because ...because...ahhh just ask her by yourself"

Hotaru looked around and found Kasumi on the couch.

_Oh she really look really pale... maby I have something but not if she..._

Hotaru went straight to Kasumi grabbed her hand and went with her to her bedroom.

Kasumi looked really confused.

"Wha-" but she was cut off by Hotaru."Are you pregnat?"

"WHAT?! Mikan how-" Mikan winced. It wasnt normal for Kasumi to yell.

"She didnt tell me anything. It´s simple. You´re ill and you wont tell it you husband . What do think will I think then..."

"Sigh. You´re right. Have you something for me or not."

"No. You´re pregnant there´s nothing you can do!You should know this! Just lay here for a while and after that you feel better."

Kasumi nodded and lay on the bed. Already after a minute she fell asleep.

The evening went on without Kasumi. And the people noticed this.

"Where´s Kasumi" asked Natsume

"She´s asleep. She was tiered, so I let her sleep in my room . Don´t disturb her."

"Hn"

MIkan sat beside Ruka . Ruka took her hand. It was already 1 in the morning. Mikan fell asleep on Ruka´s shoulder. He only smiled at her and begun to play with her soft hair. He laid her head on this lab. He smiled brightly at her.

The other looked at them and begun to smile. This was so cute! Then Mikan woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"I see Mikan. This Party is so boring that you fell asleep." said Hotaru coldly.

"No Hotaru I was just tiered and-"

"Yeah I understand"

"No Hotaru don´t be mad." she begun to cry.

"I´m just joking dummy!"

All begun to laugh. "What´s so funny ?" asked a sleepy voice from behind. They turned around to see Kasumi rubbing her eyes.

"Kasumi you´re alright?" asked Yuu.

"Yeah yeah" she winked cool with her hand." Natsume let´s go home I´m tiered."

"Hn"

Tsubasa looked on the clock. It was already 1:30.

"Ohh we must go too! It was great too see you all again."

They all said goodbye to each other and went home.

* * *

As MIkan and Ruka drove home he asked" Mikan, you said this afternoon you had some good news."

"Ohh yeeaah... I totally forgot. I told you about the school I was teaching in Right?"Ruka nodded"They´re finished now with the reparations so I can work again." chirped Mikan happily. But Ruka wasn´t that happy. He don´t want Mikan to work. And if she would work again they would spend mich time together.

"-ka are you listening??"

"Huh? I spaced out sorry..."

"RUKA YOU´RE DRIVING A CAR!!"

"I had attention on the road!"repleted Ruka" soo what did you say?"

"I asked if you were happy that I work again?"

"Not so... but I´m happy if you´re happy."

"Is that so... I try not to work that much like last time ok? Deal?" Mikan said as if she could read his mind.

"Deal" laughed Ruka.

* * *

_**(Please listen here to Jordin Sparks - tattoo ... why? Dont know I think is suits this part.)**_

Mikan was on the balcony. She thought about Kasumi and her child, while she was looking at the moon. Then she felt a pair of strong arms hugging her. She closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.Ruka laid his head on her shoulder. Just at this moment she thought about to have a child with Ruka, and even she was married with for 2 years, she blushed madly.

"Isn´t the moon beautiful?"she asked.

"Yeah, the moon is beautiful, but you´re much beautiful than him!"

At that she smiled brightly turned around and kissed him with passion. After that both were standing the watching the moon and the night sky.

_The night seems so friendly and calm , but... if the two loving people just only knew...if they would only knew what would happen in only a few day´s..._

_They would break down._

* * *

_How is my new fanfic? This is only the beginning so sorry if it´s boring! _

_PlEaSe review and tell me how you like it!! _

_Thanks for reading!!_

_In BiG Love_

_Kasumi_


End file.
